mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown/Endings
Normal Ending During the broadcast of the scandal reveal video, the RFA receives a request to stop the broadcast. Jumin orders for the video to be taken down as they were receiving attacks from the agency Seven works at. Due to the circumstances, the RFA is forced to move on to Plan B and they resort to sending the blackmail files to the prime minister's office anonymously. One week later, the news reports that the prime minister has made a stand that the files received were slanderous news and claims that he will sue whoever was the perpetrator. On the RFA's side, they are no longer receiving attacks from the agency, suggesting that Seven might have been rescued by them. However, there is no contact from either V or Seven. At the same time, Saeran's security continues to be threatened by unknown pursuers. To protect Saeran and the player, Jumin asks them to stay on a private island that is virtually unaccessible. In exchange, Jumin requests for the two to create an encyclopedia of the plant species on the island. Time passes, and Saeran and the player have settled down happily on the private island, while V and Magenta have completely disappeared without a trace. As Saeran and the player reminisce of their time together on the island, Saeran wonders if they should visit newer places or continue to stay on the island. Either way, Saeran remarks that he is now happy, and asks the player to stay with him in this beautiful world forever. Bad Endings Bad Ending 1 If the player is dismissive of Ray’s efforts, insists that he focuses on work and that he is weak and is generally very cold towards him, on the 6th day after the branch the player will leave the room. The Savior, in the middle of an errand, decides to speak to player about Ray after spotting the player leave the room. The Savior admits to the player that Ray came from a horrid childhood that conditioned him to be obsessed about his self-worth after his mind and body were destroyed and that he would feel safer in an environment where his freedom is limited. Savior goes on to continue that she believes he will offer the best results if there is someone looking after him. Savior is unable to continue the task, as she was his original caregiver, due to the growth and demands of Mint Eye. Aware of the player’s influence on Ray, she asks of the player to take care of Ray in her stead. The player is given full authority over Ray so long as Savior is given the most optimal results. A few months pass and in the player’s room, Ray reveals that he just obtained the last bit of information needed on the RFA as well as having obtained an undisclosed item at the player‘s request. Ray approaches the player after a comment made by them and is completely at their mercy, wanting to please the player and prove his worth, a repercussion of player’s earlier actions of wanting him to prove himself. He is, essentially, a slave and will obey every whim and fancy of the player’s, afraid of the possibility of the player leaving him because of his lack of worth. He treats the player as a goddess and is completely compliant with the player, even going so far as willing to break or change himself for the player. Bad Ending 2 If the player is depressed and behaves submissively, reassuring Saeran that he is the strong one while Ray is weak, on the 9th Day, Saeran will come into the player's room dressed as Ray. Saeran taunts the player by pretending to be Ray, feigning tears and sadness, only to cruelly reveal that it was a trick. This breaks the player as her eyes finally go blank. Some time passes, and it is revealed that Saeran continues to torment the player by giving her hope and then crushing them. He emotionally abuses the player by giving her gifts and taking them back, constantly reminding her that she is undeserving of anything. It is also implied that she is starved to a certain extent. Saeran furthers his abuse on the player by suggesting that he will get a girlfriend and comments that the player would be choked with jealousy. He then kisses the player, only to scathingly say that it was the worst kiss of his life. Saeran then punishes the player by leaving her alone in her room, saying that she must forever hurt so that he will have fun. Bad Ending 3 On the 10th day, the player is summoned by the savior and it's revealed by the savior that your devil is "screaming for deliverance." It is implied that she is interested in the player, and wants to save the player from the light. The screen fades to black after the savior expresses that she and the player will perfect everything and make a kingdom that has a "great marionette king". The savior asks you to be a queen with her and the screen fades. The player has one choice to speak to Saeran, who responds in complete submission, and calls the player "my queen". The screen fades in to Saeran sitting on the savior's chair, in the savior's robes whilst the believers are cheering for him as he addresses them. One of the believers yells that he is not the true savior, so both the player and Rika orders other believers to take the traitor away. Saeran continues his speech as if nothing had happened, and it ends with Rika asking if the player is happy, stating that it's the living paradise of Earth. Bad Relationship Endings Bad Relationship Ending 1 On the 6th day, the player is summoned by the savior and it is revealed that the player has rarely logged into the messenger. The savior decides that the player needs to be cleansed and forces the Elixir of Salvation on the player. After the player's cleansing, Ray visits her in her room. The player seems to be heavily under the influence of the elixir in confusion, unable to respond to Ray when he speaks to her. Ray laments about his broken promises to keep the player safe, apologising to her profusely, and blaming himself for being unable to keep the player entertained. The other believers find Ray and forcefully remove him from the room, bringing him to the savior, as Ray cries that he will be back for the player. Bad Relationship Ending 2 On the 10th day (Though this ending can occur on the 11th day as well), several Believers forcefully take the player out of her room, into the dungeon. When she wakes, she meets ??? (Ray?/Saeran?) who tells her that he doesn't know who he is either. He explains that the player has been unconscious after taking the elixir and that he has been waiting for her to come to. ??? tells the player that he will save her, and that his heart hurt when he saw her in pain. He gives her a sleeping medicine, apologises to the player for not being able to make her happy, and wishes that she will stay happy outside as he says good bye. The player then takes the sleeping medicine and finds herself in an unknown apartment when she wakes. Good Ending Saeran (who is now somewhat in peace with himself and starting recovery from a dissociative disorder, thanks to the player's love and understanding) and the player manage to escape The Mint Eye. With the help of the RFA they decide to bring to light the Prime Minister's crimes, in order to save Seven, who has been kidnapped by him. The broadcast of the scandal reveal video goes smoothly; the Prime Minister, accused of having illegal bank accounts and kidnapping his son Seven (Saeyoung), earns himself a warrant for arrest and cannot work for the government anymore. Seven is missing, and nobody knows where he is. Saeran and the player go to Seven's house, where he admits that he would like to make amends with his brother. Later, they are greeted by the rest of the RFA, who reminds them that they are all going to the twins old home to search for evidence on Seven's whereabouts. When they arrive, they are shocked by the state of the house, lamenting the twins childhood. Saeran starts hyperventilating, and gets out of the room. The player follows him, and they have a sweet conversation about Saeran's dark past and their future together, where he kisses them. Saeran vows to protect and cherish the player for the rest of his life. The screen fades to black, and a scene which happened a year and a half ago takes place. We can see Rika, in the twins house, having a conversation with their mother. Rika tells her that she's going to take custody of Saeran, giving that his mother is an alcoholic and that she abuses him. Saeran's mother accuses Rika of lying to her, and asks her if she's one of the twin's father's sidekicks. Then she forcefully grabs Rika, and refuses to give up on Saeran, while threatening to hurt Rita with some unknown but sharp object. Rika begs her not to hurt her, and tells Saeran's mother that she's going to bring Saeran back. The mother asks her if she killed Saeran, and blames her for Saeyoung's escape. Lastly, she tells Rika that she would never understand her situation, because she has never experienced her situation before. After that, a red screen with a big wound gash appears, and the sound of glass breaking can be heard. We can hear Rika mumbling nervously to herself that she didn't do it, and it is implied that she is the one that killed Saeyoung and Saeran's mother. She then tells herself that she's going to protect Saeran, and take him in her bosom. Back to present, we can see V and Rika in the twins house, planning on getting rid of the place. V asks her why she decided to visit it, and she answers that it's because it's where the brothers suffered so much, and where her devil was born. Given her answer, V tells her that he will personally incinerate the house. After Ending Not yet released Es:Unknown/Guía Category:Unknown Category:Endings